


Not My Fault I Was Born With Asshole Cat Face

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Cat!GoGo, Dog!Honey, F/F, Furry, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't GoGo's fault she was born a cat, and with it, had the sharp eyes and the hostile face so many of her kind were known for. It also wasn't her fault that her basic, primal instinct made her suspicious of strangers, at best.</p>
<p>After such an icy, hostile first impression like that, she wouldn't be surprised if the new girl just chose to avoid her for the rest of their time together in SFIT. It wouldn't be new; cats mostly hung out with other cats for good reason.</p>
<p>But, the new girl didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this work by SketchHungry: http://sketchhungry.tumblr.com/post/115906682100/cuddle-doodles

The new girl slowed down when she caught sight of GoGo. The giant fluffy feather duster that was her tail stopped knocking stray objects off tables, painfully wapping against people, and making a beat on hard surfaces.

The steady clack-clack of her high heels suddenly quickened as she hurried past GoGo's station, notebooks, research, and office supplies in her arms.

GoGo quickly looked away and back to her bike.

To an outside observer, it was easy to make the assumption that GoGo hated the new girl's guts.

But really, it was more 'wary.'

It wasn't GoGo's fault she was born a cat, and with it, had the sharp eyes and the hostile face so many of her kind were known for. It also wasn't her fault that her basic, primal instinct made her suspicious of strangers, at best.

After such an icy, hostile first impression like that, she wouldn't be surprised if the new girl just chose to avoid her for the rest of their time together in SFIT. It wouldn't be new; cats mostly hung out with other cats for good reason.

But, the new girl didn't.

The next day, Honey Lemon didn't pass over GoGo's station like she thought she would—and this time, she had several boxes full of brownies in her arms.

“Hi! My name's Honey Lemon, what's yours?” The dog said as she laid a brownie in a yellow paper cup on GoGo's workstation.

GoGo looked at the treat, then back up at Honey Lemon. The dog was smiling, but it was easy to tell she was forcing it. Her tail was wagging, albeit at a slower, almost hesitant pace than usual.

“It's GoGo.”

Honey Lemon's tail started wagging at its usual speed. The smile turned genuine, though it was easy to catch the few seconds Honey Lemon sighed and relaxed in relief.

GoGo picked up the treat and bit down into it. Her own tail started wagging, the long black whip swaying side to side.

It was a very good brownie.

Honey Lemon saw and her smile grew into a grin. Her tail started causing a minor weather disturbance once more.

“I can give you another one, if you'd like! I made lots of these.”

GoGo shook her head. “I'm cool, thanks.”

Honey Lemon shrugged. “Eh, suit yourself!” She picked up her brownies, and was off.

GoGo had expected that that would be the end of her interactions with Honey Lemon—a peace offering, and a confirmation that the cat did not hate the dog's guts, that the two could peacefully coexist in the Nerd Lab, and that they could safely ignore each other and go about their business.

But it wasn't.

Honey Lemon was back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, slowly but surely worming her way into GoGo's life.

GoGo never minded. Honey Lemon's positivity and unfailing happiness were always welcome, especially whenever a new set of wheels turned out slower than the rest, and whenever class was just plain getting to her.

She also rather enjoyed the few shows and series that Honey Lemon had successfully roped her into—and the dog was a good sport about the numerous other shows and series that just didn't click with GoGo the way it did with her.

And whenever Honey Lemon rode with GoGo on her bike, she was always asking her to go faster, not slower—about the only person who did so, actually.

GoGo rather liked that about her.

And then there were Honey Lemon's brownies. She had made a large variety of treats for her friends and the whole lab ever since her first day, but GoGo's favourite would always be her brownies.

It helped that Honey Lemon always made sure she got a yellow paper cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Three seconds might not seem much to most people, but then again, most people were not students at one of the most prestigious STEM focused colleges in the world.

That the last set of wheels had turned out to be the slowest of the latest batch of failures didn't help GoGo's mood at all.

She threw the discs into the recycling bin with more force than usual. The first caused the whole thing to tip over to the side before it fell back down, the second skipped the pile entirely, and fell off the side.

The momentum sent the disc flipping through the air and clattering the floor, and for that, she was grateful.

GoGo was this close to accidentally beaning someone with a high-speed projectile, and for that, she was even more pissed off than earlier.

“Hey GoGo!”

“What?!”

GoGo and Honey Lemon flinched, ears flattening on their heads, tails darting between their legs.

The cat scowled, disgusted with herself, and gave Honey Lemon the most apologetic eyes she could manage.

Honey Lemon kept on smiling, and her ears flipped back up to their normal position. Her tail poked out and started wagging again.

“You want to go for a walk, get some fresh air?”

Going for a walk was about the last thing GoGo wanted to do, but she knew she had to get as far away as possible from her bike and her tools for the moment.

“Sure.”

GoGo left her workstation as it was, with the disc still on the floor, and Wasabi wondering where the hell his size 11 ratchet had gone to.

* * *

They stopped at a tree somewhere on campus. GoGo wasn't sure where, they had been walking in silence for a while.

GoGo climbed it as soon as she could, clawing her way up the trunk and to one of the higher branches. She was alone up there, a story high up in the air, and lounging on her stomach.

Honey Lemon stayed down by the foot of the tree. She knelt down on the ground, bent over, and rested her head and her elbows on the grass.

They would have to almost shout at each other to be heard, but they found the arrangement suited them just fine. They relaxed in the afternoon sun for a few minutes, before Honey Lemon broke the silence.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you hated me.”

GoGo grunted. “Not my fault I was born with 'asshole cat face.'”

Honey Lemon chuckled. “Yeah. You were pretty scary—I thought I'd have to avoid even passing by your station for the rest of my life unless I wanted you to claw my throat out. Then I remembered species sensitivity class—you didn't hate me, you just needed time to warm up, like all cats. I'm really happy I didn't just completely avoid you like I thought I had to, because GoGo?

“You're a really great friend.

“You're extremely smart, and I have you to thank for helping me through all of those advanced mathematics classes. You're incredibly badass, like that time you just sent that one creep packing by just staring at them—even _I_ got scared, and you were on my side! You're loyal, always there to lend a helping hand, or give me a ride to wherever I'm about to be super, duper, absolutely _not_ good late.

“And I really, really, _really_ wish I could ride bikes as fast as you—though, hanging onto you for dear life with my tongue out while you pedal at ludicrous speed is pretty fun, too.”

Honey Lemon looked up and smiled. “I'm really glad we met, GoGo.”

Maybe it was the way the sun made Honey Lemon shine.

Maybe it was the crappiness from earlier that made the kindness stick out so much more.

Maybe it was because GoGo's “genius” brain had finally begun to wrap its head around the idea that she could feel something that was not friendship, apathy, or hatred towards someone not related to her.

But she did know in that moment, she had fallen in love with Honey Lemon.


	3. Chapter 3

GoGo thought of asking Honey Lemon out to a date at a fancy restaurant somewhere.

Then GoGo realized she was a broke college student, and could scarcely afford to take her out to a Burger King. Peanut butter/banana sandwiches at her cramped apartment didn't sound terribly romantic, either.

She threw out that plan, and thought of another.

GoGo thought of taking Honey Lemon to one of San Fransokyo's landmarks and tourist spots, the scenic vistas and architecture that hundreds if not thousands of visitors flocked to daily to take commemorative selfies and photos to put up on Facebook.

Then GoGo realized that that meant finding enough time in their busy, hectic schedules to travel there and back, alongside having to coordinate with Honey and have to explain to her that it was a date—or some other type outing that she wouldn't construe as a date, and keeping its actually being a date a secret—and to top it all off, getting there by bike would result in GoGo being tired and sweaty, and every other form of transportation would involve money, which looped back to the “broke college student” problem.

She threw out that plan, and thought of another.

GoGo thought of going up to Honey Lemon and then affectionately rubbing herself on her leg.

She _immediately_ threw out that plan—no matter how enticing it was—and thought of another.

After much consternation, deep thought, and a series of Google searches she would never do again in her entire life, GoGo figured out the one thing she could do if she wanted to ask Honey Lemon out.

“Hey, Honey, want to go out for a walk?”

Honey Lemon turned away from her collection of beakers, condensers, and chemicals to GoGo. “Can't at the moment, unless it's really important! I may be onto something here and it'll take a lot to persuade me otherwise!” She turned back to her work.

GoGo thought of trying for another time when Honey Lemon was less busy. The chemist wasn't constantly on the verge of a breakthrough and super busy, after all.

Then GoGo realized that the previous nine words she had uttered had taken her three hours of convincing, cursing, and despairing at herself, along with more than a few curious and wary looks from the other members of the Nerd Lab that she would never get to nor want to explain.

“What if I said I was...” GoGo trailed off, her voice dying on her. Her ears flattened halfway, and her tail slowly moved between her legs.

Honey Lemon's ears perked up. Her tail started swishing slowly. She slowly spun around to face GoGo once more, and tilted her head at her, eyes imploring her to continue.

“I…” GoGo's lips moved, but no sound came out. She squeezed her eyes shut, her ears flattening fully against her head. Red started to burn bright on her cheeks.

A grin slowly broke out on Honey Lemon's face. “GoGo… are you asking me out?”

“I...” GoGo opened her eyes, looked at Honey Lemon, then down to the floor. “… Yes.”

Honey Lemon's tail started whapping violently at her equipment, the glass rattling and clinking worryingly. A few pages of notes flew off her table, never to be seen again.

“Let me just wrap up some things, clean up a little, and I'll be right out!”

GoGo nodded. “Okay.”

Then, GoGo fled as fast as she could from the scene.

* * *

They ended up back at the tree, the same one they'd ended up with on their walk who knows how long ago.

GoGo sat herself down on the grass, legs splayed out, back to the tree.

Honey Lemon grinned, and stretched herself out on GoGo's lap, head happily resting on the cat's thighs, arms on the grass, knees curled up beneath her, rump high up in the air, and her tail batting like crazy.

GoGo blushed and frowned, frantically avoiding the amused looks of passersby.

Behind her, her own tail started wagging just as frantically.

It wasn't the most romantic or impressive of first dates, but they found it suited them just fine.


End file.
